warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Pigment
A Pigment is a type of resource which appears as a small tetrahedron (three-sided pyramid) dropped by specific enemies. Pigments are required for researching Polychrome Colors for the interior of a Clan Dojo. Each Polychrome Color has an associated enemy, and will only drop if a color is being researched. The frequency of pigment drops and the number of pigments in each drop varies per color from 1 to 10. Polychrome Color research can be started (and pigments can be turned in) at a Clan Dojo's Tenno Research Lab, at a separate terminal by the wall on the right. Each project will have a base cost of and 5 to 550 pigments. These costs are increased by the Clan Tier Multiplier. Once fully funded, the research for a color takes 36 hours. Only one color may be researched at a time, regardless of the number of Tenno Labs that are present in the Dojo. Research on one color may be paused to start research on another, but any pigment in clan member inventories that has not been donated to the research project will be deleted. Notes Resource Boosters *Resource Boosters and Resource Drop Chance Boosters increase the amount of pigments that drop from enemies. **Since the drop rate for pigments from bosses is 100%, the drop chance is doubled to 200%, resulting in twice as much of the item being dropped. **This effectively results in a 2x quantity multiplier when only one of either booster is active, and a 4x quantity multiplier when both are active. Team Farming *When running missions as a team, the drops(pigments) will be multiplied by the number of people on the team that have the pigment being researched in their dojos. *Also, similar to life support capsules, only one member of ANY clan can pick up the pigment from an enemy. Tips *Corpses can be d for a chance to drop an additional batch of pigments, and it is possible to dismember corpses to further increase the chances. **For this purpose, certain guns such as the , and have a useful property of dismembering corpses in pieces when shot, similar to melee. *Ivara’s can also be used to expedite the process of acquiring pigments. *Hydroid's with Pilfering Swarm can proc additional drops. Polychrome Colors The table below contains a list of all researchable Polychrome colors, the enemy that drops the pigment, and the base pigment cost plus drop rates. Note that these requirements scale with the Clan Tier Multiplier: Farming guide for each individual pigment 01000011 Cyan (Terra Raptor SX): Several Terra Raptor SX in Profit-Taker Orb Heist Phase 1 when capturing the enemy base. Anti-Violet (Zanuka Hunter): Only way to obtain pigments of this color is doing Invasions against the Corpus until you got the Zanuka Hunter Assassin Death Mark and killing the Zanuka Hunter when he tries to assasinate you OR summon the Zanuka Hunter by using Zanuka Hunter Beacons purchased from Baro Ki'Teer. Autumn Brown (Corrupted MOA): Belenus, Void (Defense) / Mot, Void (Survival). Boiler Red (Phorid): Since Phorid can only be found when an Invasion takes over the Assassination mission of a Planet but due to the 100% chance that he will drop the pigment, you can easily do 10 Invasion Assassination runs against him. A fast way to kill him is with . Charger Blue (Toxic Ancient): Orokin Derelict Survival - At least 5 to 10 minutes to spawn Toxic Ancients. Conductor Gold (Terra Embattor MOA): Easiest of the new pigments, spawns in a lot of places but Enrichment Labs is the closest. Coolant Blue (Terra Overtaker): '''Orb Vallis, around the Enrichment Labs. '''Crawler Blue (Crawler): Gabii, Ceres (Dark Sector Survival). Only drops from the normal Crawler, not from any of its Variants (Nauseous Crawler, Toxic Crawler, Electric Crawler and Lobber Crawler). Devar Grey (Tusk Mortar Bombard): Bounties on Plains of Eidolon. Dust Brown (Corrupted Lancer): Ani, Void (Survival). Elysium Blue (The Sergeant): Only Mission The Sergeant appears is Illiad, Phobos (Assassination). Glacial Blue (Crewman): E Gate, Venus (Exterminate). Hesperia Brown (Trooper): Helene, Saturn (Defense). Jackal Yellow (Sniper Crewman): Elara, Jupiter (Survival) for around / Larissa, Neptune (Mobile Defense) / Proteus, Neptune (Defense). Leaf Red (Stalker): Kill several bosses to get the Stalker Death Mark and wait for him to come. Leech Green (Corrupted Crewman): Mot, Void (Survival). Memoriam Purple (Terra Provisor): Orb Vallis, around the Grow Site. MOA Green (Orokin Drone): Teshub, Void (Exterminate). Morning Yellow (Leech Osprey): Larissa, Neptune (Mobile Defense). Mortus Pink (Kuaka): Kuakas are often located near the rocks right infront of the Plains of Eidolon entering door. Due to the low required amount of pigments, it can be done under five minutes. Mutalist Red (Tar-Mutalist MOA): Seimeni, Ceres (Dark Sector Defense). Nanite Blue (Charger): Akkad, Eris (Dark Sector Survival). Abilities with an area of effect, like with and especially with are very effective. Remember to pick up the pigments in the ability range. Neo Pink (Terra Trencher): Orb Vallis, around the Enrichment Labs. Night Blue (Councilor Vay Hek): Oro, Earth (Assassination). Oak Brown (Butcher): Any Grineer Survival or Defense under Level 15. Butchers are replaced by either Grineer Flameblades, Powerfists or Scorpions in higher level missions. Olympus Blue (Lancer): Draco, Ceres (Survival) / Spear, Mars (Defense). Railgun Blue (Railgun MOA): Elara, Jupiter (Survival) against the Corpus. Commonly found after 10 minutes. River Blue (Seeker): Helene, Saturn (Defense) against the Grineer. Seekers start spawning at Wave 10. Sand Yellow (Scorpion): Helene, Saturn (Defense). Shard Black (Vomvalyst): Only during night time in Plains of Eidolon and always in pairs of two. It is recommended to farm them while fighting against an Eidolon Teralyst/Gantulyst/Hydrolyst because of their behavior try to defend the Eidolon, resulting more Vomvalyst. Syrtis Orange (Arid Eviscerator): Augustus, Mars (Excavation). Tharsis Brown (Ballista): Draco, Ceres (Survival), between 10 to 20 minutes. Tower White (Condroc): A Max. Range + High Duration/Efficiency, to prevent energy problems, Build. Use her day form of and run around the Plains of Eidolon . High Damage is not required due to the low health of Condrocs. Their death sound can be heard in the whole range but it is recommended to use multiple loot radar mods to see their loot on the minimap. Keep in mind that Condrocs which spawned right in the air do not drop the pigment. Tree Green (Arid Lancer): Augustus, Mars (Excavation). Wisp Grey (Dargyn Pilot): Spread around Plains of Eidolon. Patch History *Vallis Pigments will now also drop from Elite and Eximus Terra Variants. *'New Dojo Pigments! Colors chosen by the esteemed Design Council:' **'Memoriam Purple (Drops from Terra Provisor)' **'01000011 Cyan (Drops from Terra Raptor SX)' **'Neo Pink (Drops from Terra Trencher)' **'Coolant Blue (Drops from Terra Overtaker)' **'Conductor Gold (Drops from Terra Embattor Moa)' *Doubled the Tower White Pigment drop chance and reduced the Pigment quantity to 5. *Fixed Dojo Pigment ‘Contribute’ button being automatically selected when the contribute screen appears when using a controller. *'Added new Pigment colors dropped by the following enemies: ' **'Shard Black: Vomvalysts ' **'Tower White: Condrocs ' **'Devar Grey: Tusk Bombard ' **'Wisp Grey: Skiff Pilot ' **'Mortus Pink: Kuakas ' *Fixed Pigments not appearing when attempting to search them in the Inventory menu. *Fixed Dojo color and Pigment Icons displaying incorrect color. *Fixed not being able to start new Dojo Pigment research without re-loading the screen. *Fixed script errors (game freezes) when trying to research/contribute to Dojo color pigments. *Fixed a script error when going back to the Landing Craft if you collected any color pigments in the mission. *Fixed color pigments not properly dropping from the Shadow Stalker. *Fixed the pigment icon displaying on other items at the End of Mission reward screen. *Players can now control the camera when using the Dojo Pigment preview. *Fixed Carrier’s Vacuum not picking up Pigments. *Fixed an issue causing pigment pick up messages to repeat over other items picked up during a mission. *Fixed menus not displaying after completing a Mission where pigments have dropped. *Fixed multiple errors caused by using ‘pause’ or ‘unpause’ functions during dojo pigment research. *Resource boosters now apply to Dojo color pigment drops. (Note: because pigments drop at 100% from their enemy types, for pigments, drop chance boosters are treated as drop amount boosters) *Fixed various localization issues related to pigment names. *Fixed an error causing incorrect pigments to drop in Missions. *Fixed erroneous pickup sounds triggered when players have obtained a pigment. *Fixed players not being able to access their inventory if they obtain pigments while in a clan, then leave the clan. *Fixed pigment drops potentially despawning rare resources. *Fixed players being unable to start a new project if they have pigment remaining in their inventory when their last Polychrome Research finished. *'Introduced.' *'Polychrome (Dojo Painting) is here! How to get started? Read on!' **'Research colours in the Tenno Research Room. Each colour requires Pigments to complete. Pigments are dropped by a listed enemy only during the time that Research is selected.' **'Once your colour is researched and contributions complete, use the “Paint” option for a given room and contribute resources to begin the painting process!'}} es:Pigmento Category:Resources Category:Update 15 Category:Research Category:Dojo Category:Pickups Category:Aesthetics